<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝. by JASONSDOLL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950363">𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASONSDOLL/pseuds/JASONSDOLL'>JASONSDOLL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASONSDOLL/pseuds/JASONSDOLL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>✨ uncharted characters x reader<br/>✨ © JASONSDOLL 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake/Reader, Rafe Adler/Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  -🌷 anything to do with uncharted<br/>  -🌷 one shots, drabbles, headcanons, etc<br/>  -🌷 sfw ["], age regression (sfw) [^], nsfw [*]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚔𝚎 - 𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝟷 “</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nathan drake is a soft dom who doesnt believe in punishments 🥱 change my mfin mind</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• you and nathan were laying on the couch after eating dinner together while watching your favorite movie</p>
<p>  • his hands slowly rubbed your back as he started to snore lightly; you giggled as you looked up at him</p>
<p>| “daddy... daddy!”</p>
<p>  • nate grunted as you said his title but didn’t open his eyes, showing you he was really asleep</p>
<p>  • you pouted and sat up, flopping back down on him and causing him to let out a loud groan then a chuckle</p>
<p>| “angel, what was that for, hm?”</p>
<p>| “daddy, you fell asleep.”</p>
<p>  • nate just hummed as his hand resumed its job of rubbing small circles on the small of your back</p>
<p>| “well, little one, daddy had a long day at the office and you had a long day of missing him; so, i think we should turn off the movie, go upstairs, and get ready for bed. how does that sound?”</p>
<p>  • you whined in protest at first but once nathan picked you up, you were tired and yawning every two seconds on your way to the bedroom</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>